O Relatório de Duo
by Isabella Mauch
Summary: Em uma noite de chuva, Duo está em casa fazendo um relátio e pensando em Heero que sumiu. O que pode acontecer quando Heero ler o que Duo escreveu sobre ele? (conteúdo yaoi)


**O Relatório de Duo**

Olhou pela janela parcialmente aberta vendo as gotas de chuva caindo do lado de fora, refletindo as luzes da rua recém acesas. Ficou assim por um tempo, e então voltou-se novamente para o lap-top a sua frente. Tinha um relatório para fazer e não conseguia concentrar-se em nada.

Heero Yui. Esse nome o fazia esquecer de todo o resto. Saíra de manhã supostamente para uma missão, prometendo voltar em pouco tempo e nada de retornar. Sem pensar, e sem ter consciência do que fazia, começou a escrever.

Sei que tem algo errado com Heero e ele não quer me contar. Está tudo muito estranho. E não tenho coragem de perguntar, nem tenho como porque ele sumiu de novo.

Disse que tinha uma missão secreta e não voltou mais, não sei que missão poderia ser. Queria ligar para o celular dele, ouvir sua voz... Todos pensam que o Soldado Perfeito não tem sentimentos, mas eu sei que têm, eu sei o que ele sente só de ouvir sua voz. Queria saber o que ele sentiria se eu dissesse que o amo...

Tudo mudou entre nós depois que a guerra acabou. Tenho a impressão que ele não confia mais em mim... Está distante, mais calado que antes. Me evita o tempo todo.

Quero falar com ele, mas não tenho coragem. Não me sinto no direito de cobrar nada dele. Fico sofrendo quieto, com medo perder a pouca amizade que existe entre nós. Será que ele ainda não percebeu que eu sou completamente apaixonado por ele? Justo quando eu resolvi admitir isso ele sumiu, se afastou de mim.

To me sentindo tão mal... ele passou quatro dias sumido e não me mandou nem um e-mail avisando... não custava nada... e eu não tenho direito nenhum de pedir explicação, simplesmente porque não sou nada dele. Talvez um amigo, afinal ele mesmo disse que me considera um amigo.

E eu o considero muito mais... não consigo pensar no Heero como um soldado, como um colega, como um amigo. Só consigo pensar nele como meu amor, como a pessoa que eu queria ao meu lado pelo resto da vida, como meu amante, como meu marido... Ai! O que estou dizendo? Devo estar louco...

Sempre gostei de meninos, nunca neguei isso. Mas daí a gostar do Heero? É pedir pra ser morto por ele, pra levar uma surra, pra passar o resto da vida sofrendo... Ele vai ficar furioso comigo... Eu sou um idiota... queria dizer isso a ele. Não que eu sou um idiota; que eu gosto dele. De que adianta? Só vai servir pra ele me chutar de vez, me expulsar da vida dele...

Se já está desse jeito com ele, não consigo imaginar como ficaria sem ele. Eu não vou suportar. Gosto tanto dele... nem eu sei como fui me apaixonar por aquela pedra de gelo que não deixa ninguém se aproximar...

Fico imaginando como seria abraç�-lo, sentir o calor do corpo dele, o gosto daqueles lábios, daquela pele... Pára com isso, Duo! Não fica pensando besteira! Encare a verdade: você nunca vai ter o Heero. Até porque eu tenho a vaga impressão que ele sente alguma coisa pela Relena...

Não vou dizer que me jogo de uma ponte se descobrir que os dois estão juntos, porque tem uma grande possibilidade de ser verdade e eu sei que não vou ter coragem de me jogar da ponte... Mas sei que vou me trancar no banheiro e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas...

Eu amo o Heero, demais... não consigo pensar no que vai acontecer quando ele for embora... e ele vai. A guerra acabou, depois que acabarmos de organizar tudo cada um vai seguir sua vida. Só quero que o Heero seja feliz, seja comigo ou com a pessoa que ele escolher...

É que me dá raiva quando ele some sem dizer nada! Fico preocupado, pensando um monte de besteira que pode ter acontecido. E ele parece não dar a mínima pra minha preocupação... e nem para o meu amor...

Parou de escrever ao ouvir a maçaneta da porta sendo girada. Heero entrou e olhou para ele. Seu cabelo cheio de gotículas de água o deixava ainda mais bonito aos olhos de Duo.

-Onde você estava, Heero?

Sentou-se em sua cama, de costas para o outro e não respondeu. Duo fechou o lap-top, sem lembrar de apagar o que tinha escrito e sem desligar e foi dormir. Não ia adiantar insistir, porque o Soldado Perfeito não ia lhe dizer nada. E não conseguiria escrever qualquer relatório com ele ali tão perto.

No meio da noite, acordou inquieto. Virou para o lado e viu Heero sentado na mesa onde ele estivera fazendo seu "relatório", a luz do computador batendo em seu rosto, refletindo em pequenas gotinhas como as luzes da rua faziam com as gotas de chuva.

"Devo estar sonhando... aquilo não podem ser lágrimas... Será que ele leu?", pensou e começou a entrar em pânico. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo chorando, de raiva por saber de seus sentimentos. Ao ver Heero levantar e andar em sua direção, seu coração pareceu parar.

-Duo... por que não me contou? – em sua voz não havia sinal de raiva ou de qualquer outro sentimento além de um carinho que nunca havia demonstrado.

-Contar... contar o quê?

-Que está apaixonado por mim – disse calmamente, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama, aproximando o rosto do de Duo.

-Vo... você... você leu? – recebeu um sinal afirmativo, tocou o rosto do amigo e percebeu que eram lágrimas mesmo. – Heero...

Antes que pudesse perguntar porque ele estava chorando, foi calado com um beijo. Abraçou Heero e deixou-se levar, só podia ser um sonho, logo ele ia acordar. Mas não acordou. Sentiu a língua de Heero invadindo sua boca, os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura, era real demais.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Percebeu que havia um belo sorriso na face do Soldado Perfeito. Não estava entendo e nem queria. O japonês olhava para ele, um pouco sem jeito, tentando achar palavras para se explicar.

-Sim, eu li o que você escreveu e... e eu... eu não sinto nada pela Relena... eu.. eu... gosto... muito de você... não... eu... eu t... eu te amo...

Falou envergonhado, estranhando o som de tais palavras que jamais haviam saído de seus lábios.

-Como é que é? – perguntou sem acreditar.

-É... eu... eu te amo – disse franzindo o cenho e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

Duo permanecia calado, mexendo a boca sem emitir nenhum som. Seguiu-se um período de silêncio que só era quebrado pela chuva que se intensificava.

-Você ta falando sério?

-Estou. Você tem razão, tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo. Eu não sabia o que era, mas agora eu sei. Desculpe se me afastei de você, foi porque eu estava confuso... sentindo coisas que nunca tinha sentido... gostando de você mais do que eu deveria...

-Heero, eu...

- Sempre me ensinaram que eu não devia ter emoções, mas não consigo seguir esse ensinamento desde que conheci você... não consigo ser indiferente a você... porque... eu te amo...

O americano estava tonto. Apoiou as costas nos travesseiros e olhou para Heero, atordoado. Jamais pensou que chegaria a ouvi-lo dizer que o amava.

-Duo? Diz alguma coisa... você está bem?

-Eu... Heero... eu... não esperava isso... não sei o que dizer...

-Então diga que vai ficar comigo.

-Eu te amo – disse abraçando-o. – Vou ficar sempre com você...

Fim.

-

Notas da Autora:

Primeira fic de Gundam Wing que eu escrevo! Ficou meio sem-noção... Parece não fazer sentido nenhum, mas pra mim faz um sentido enorme. Escrevi isso em uma noite, depois de passar quase 3 horas lendo fics do Duo e do Heero. Tava com saudades de uma pessoa que eu gosto muito e com quem não fala há alguns dias e tive essa idéia, resolvi escrever pra ver o que saía... e saiu isso daí...

Desculpem o título tosco... sou péssima pra achar títulos... Queria pedir por favor, por favor mesmo, pra me mandarem comentários... queria saber a opinião de outras pessoas sobre as maluquices que eu escrevo... E obrigada a quem leu até o fim!

Primeira fic yaoi que eu tenho coragem de publicar! Queria dedicar ela a uma pessoa que eu amo de paixão e que me ajudou muito a perder o medo de escrever yaoi... se um dia você chegar a ler isso, só queria dizer que te amo muito e vou estar sempre com você...

Bom, chega de comentários da autora porque já encheu a paciência XD hehehehe.

Comentários, críticas, ameaças de morte, indicações de um bom hospício pra eu tirar umas férias são bem-vindos!


End file.
